Soulmates
by ginaromano2012
Summary: Just a short little thing that's been floating around in my head for the past week. I ship whouffle soooo hard!


"Doctor... How to time lords fall in love?" Clara asked, sitting her bottom on the Tardis console, earning a bleep in objection from the machine itself. The doctor whirled around, flipping a switch in the process. "What makes you ask?" He quirks an eyebrow at her, hands in the air, spinning a dial and pressing a button. The Tardis lurched forward, indicating that they were now moving through time and space. "Well, I always assumed it was the same way for us all, but after the planet of Saint Valentine... I saw that it wasn't the same." Clara said, blushing at the memory of the valentine themed planet she and the doctor had stumbled upon on accident. The doctors cheeks lit up as well, no doubt remembering the room they had to share.

"Do you believe in soul-mates?" The doctor suddenly spoke, a cautious tone creeping in. Clara bit her lip. She had never really thought much about it. To be honest, she never thought much about herself and love- well, until recently. "I never really thought about it. But... I think that if people believe they have found their soul-mate, who am I to disagree?" Clara hopped off the console and straightened her dress. The doctor nodded thoughtfully, leaning against the console and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. "Well, soul-mates exist. It's a fact, not a maybe or maybe not. But, the thing is, we don't always find them. Sometimes they are the wrong gender or the wrong age. They are hardly ever the same species, even. Look at Jenny and Vastra! They are true soul-mates! Completely different ages, same gender, and wrong species! Sometimes, when you find you soulmate, you are just friends that are so attached, you literally can't live without one another." The Doctor took a deep breath before diving back in.

"It all depends on the situation, one might say. Anyway, Time Lords can fall in love like anybody else, but we are more likely to find our soul-mates- due to time travel and space travel, so we have a sort of unspoken rule... Even if you are married- the second you find your soul-mate, all laws are void. The nice part about it is: there aren't normally hard feelings between the spouses. They are happy you found your other half." The Doctor took a breath and nodded awkwardly, looking at his feet. Clara raised her eyebrow, taking everything in. So, soul-mates exist? Time Lords just let go of their loved ones? "How do you know if someone is your soul-mate, then?" She asked carefully. The Doctor took his jacket off and threw it over the railing, fiddling with something on the console, acting as of he didn't hear Clara.

"Doctor?" She asked again, taking a step closer. Without looking up The Doctor answered, "Well, it starts with a need to be near them. Subtle at first, but it grows stronger with time. Usually they are truly your other half- if you are missing something, like patience, they normally have loads of it. At the same time, though, they also share a lot of your qualities- like sarcasm or whatnot. For Time Lords... You don't know for sure until you... Connect your souls. Give up your walls to them- show them your weaknesses. It can be different for everyone, but it's normally a heartfelt kiss. If they are your soul-mate... You'll know." At this point The Doctor had stopped what he was doing and was looking at his hands. Clara cocked her head slightly, stepping closer to him, hand outstretched, "Doctor?" The Doctor looked up, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, Clara?" "Kiss me." She had barely whispered the words when The Doctors lips were attacking her own. She gasped, the whole universe seemed to explode. Everything that had ever happened- and ever would- seemed to be before her very eyes. It all played out in her head like a movie on fast forward. She tangled her fingers in The Doctors brown locks as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her nearer. All of his past faces flashed in her mind- she knew them all. How did she know them all? She did, though. He was hers and she knew him as well as she knew herself. The Doctor pulled away, ending the flashes. He was panting as he placed his forehead against her own. "That's how you know."


End file.
